Paralyzed
by traywonger
Summary: Edward didn't save Bella in time when the van came crashing towards her. He was a few seconds late, causing most of her bones to be crushed - like her spine. From the waist down, Bella's paralyzed. Edward realizes he loves her, but what will happen? Twilight AU, BxE.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE 2/5/2013 - I'm going through several of my stories and editing grammar and such. I can't bear it anymore. I WILL NOT BE CHANGING THE PLOTS. Unless, of course, I repost it or inform you otherwise.) **

**Hey, guys. I decided to write a new story (even though I haven't even got passed Chapter 3 on my others, but oh well! I was dying to write this. So for Mental, I have the new chapter halfway written and same for Slash. So, I hope to update those. But for now, enjoy Paralyzed, my new story!**

**Completed Summary - Suppose Edward didn't save Bella in time when the van came crashing towards her. He was a few seconds late, causing most of Bella's ****bones to be crushed- including her spine. From the waist down, Bella is paralyzed. And from the second Edward pulls her out of the cars, he realizes he loves her. He resists her blood, but where will things go from there?**

**Disclaimer - Twilight is not mine, obviously.**

* * *

><p><em>My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street.<em>

_When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck - carefully holding the side for support - to examine my tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in a diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up at who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck. My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise._

_I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound._

_It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled._

_I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow-motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once._

_Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from the sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes._ It was hurdling towards me. I let out the low, throaty scream of mine as it dragged itself closer to me, the brakes protesting.

The side of the wheel of the van ran over my foot and the door hit my hips, making me grunt loudly. It knocked me to the side, in front of where the tire was. I dropped to the ground, my body spinning so my back was towards the van without my permission.

I heard a chorus of screams around me, from outside of the van. I only noted them briefly, since an enormous van was driving me into my truck by my back, pushing me along with it. Both of my legs were being shoved against my front tire, which was beginning to curve them at an odd angle. I found myself pressed against my truck and feeling it dent inwards as the huge van drove me in. As my ribs crushed into the snow chains, I smelt the blood. My thought process had been too erratic to notice.

I felt the blood dribbling down my chest and across my legs, beneath my ankles and knees, and even down my back. I held in a scream. I couldn't breathe like this. The van and truck were suffocating me. The sound they made as they smashed themselves together echoed off of the trees.

Suddenly, I heard grunting next to me. As I realized my eyes were shut, I peeled them back agonizingly to see a blur of white, red, and copper. I tried to focus on the apparition, but my mind was spinning in circles. The back of the van was still pushing me into my truck's tires, my face turned to the side. My poor cheek was bleeding from being roughly scraped against the truck. I tried to inhale, but my chest wouldn't budge and my lungs were stuck.

Before I knew it, the van pressed against me was gone, and was rocking away from me, the windows shattering and the glass from the windows raining down around me. I quickly sucked the now-available air into my aching lungs.

As the glass landed into my arm that was limply hanging by my side, I let out a shriek. I had felt a pop in my back, and myself falling forward, limp, onto the mysterious form beside me. It was no longer a the swirling, hazy movement that it was before.

It was Edward Cullen.

Who had been four spaces down.

And he was a… _blur?_

He had the most agonized expression on his face. Besides that he also looked...conflicted. I was in too much pain to question it. My eyes widened in embarrassment when I noticed all of the blood on it face and body. It was splattered all over his cheeks, nose, and lips, and I could see it trailing down his neck. I tried to pull myself off of him, but I couldn't move my body. I tried to shift my position, but I stayed limp. Why couldn't I move? Was I in shock?

When I felt something move, and I slightly turned my head to the left to look at my shoulder. I was sobbing, and I hadn't even noticed it.

"Please, g-get me off of you," I whispered through the pain, my voice trembling with my sobs.

He stayed silent as he lifted me off of him and placed me on the ground, and I slumped back towards the pavement.

"Thank you," I whispered. I forced my eyes to move to see the scene around me. We were wedged in between the van and my truck, both of the vehicles tattered and splattered with my own blood. Edward's clothes were drenched with it, too. I gasped and tried to move my neck a little upward, to look down at my body from laying on the ground. As it moved, I whimpered. It hurt so much. Every inch of me was crying out in pain.

My body looked twisted and as if I had just walked out of a horror movie. I was dripping with blood. Actually dripping, the drops of red liquid suspending from my limbs and clothing. When I looked closer to see the damages, my eyes widened.

My ribs were smashed and I could see that from my exterior. They were pressed back and the shirt I wore clung to my gnarled form. I tried to move my back to pull me up, despite the pain and blood, but all the pain in my body intensified. I screamed in agony, and you could hear me very easily, as the vehicles had stopped grating against each other, but the van was still growling. Why hadn't someone turned off the engine?

As I screamed, I heard more yelps from around the van. When I tried to look at Edward, all I saw was him cringing into the truck, splattered with blood. But I couldn't focus. My vision was flickering, but I still heard my own screams. I forcefully closed my mouth, biting my bloody lip to stop the horrible sound. As I tried to move again, I began to sob. My spine wouldn't move, causing nothing else to move. I tried to roll over, and this worked because I only used my shoulders. But my hips were twisted. I couldn't feel anything beneath my navel. I forced my eyes to look down without moving my head. I saw my legs facing the way they were before, but I had twisted my upper half in an entirely different direction. My hips were bent at an odd angle, one side up and one down. I looked up at Edward in confusion. He was the only person who could help me at the moment. His gaze was on me and still tortured, but no longer conflicted.

Suddenly, he had a burst of intuition from somewhere. It showed in his eyes. He grabbed my arms that were somewhere on my body and pulled me up, putting a hand on my lower spine, causing my back to straighten, but it arched out beneath his fist. I felt relieved of a tiny bit of the pain for a moment, but as he pulled his hand away, drenched in more blood, I slumped forward, once again screaming as I fell towards the pavement, not able to support myself, and the little bit of pain I had lost came back to me like the snap of a whip.

Edward gasped behind me as I hit the pavement, but I heard no other actions and saw none, my eyes clenching closed. I was hoping to fade into darkness, but I simply was falling into red. Red equaled pain. Agonizing, tortuous pain. I heard the screams coming from me, involuntarily. But I couldn't stop them. I couldn't stop the agonizing pain going through my upper body, emanating from my spine, sending shocks through me. Not electric shocks, no, those would be wonderful. These ripping, terrifying shocks of torture were pure hell.

Was I dying? Was this the process of going to hell? What had I done though? I couldn't remember anything I'd done that was worthy of eternal fire, but still. What was happening to me?

Coming back into focus, trying to avoid the pain and screams, I tried to listen to what was going on. I heard the voices around me, but I couldn't hear the words clearly. It sounded like a bunch of people, yelling and crying. I began to lose even more of these things before I felt hell coming for me again, trying to pull me in.

But before the red became too much to freeze all my senses, I heard one tormented, velvety whisper. "I'm so sorry, Bella, that I didn't save you in time. Please forgive me. I deserve it though if you decide not to," He paused for one moment. "On second thought, don't forgive me. Let me wallow in my own despair, but I'm still so sorry, Bella." His voice trembled and was agonized,

"I forgive you, Edward." I said, knowing immediately who it was. "Please, stay with me. Promise me." I whispered, needing somebody there for me. I tried moving my hand, but it was locked against my sides.

"I promise." His voice shook.

Then I began drowning in the red.


	2. Chapter 2

**2/6/2013 - Another updated chapter.**

****Completed Summary - Suppose Edward didn't save Bella in time when the van came crashing towards her. He was a few seconds late, causing most of Bella's ****bones to be crushed - including her spine. From the waist down, Bella is paralyzed. And from the second Edward pulls her out of the cars, he realizes he loves her. He resists her blood, but where will things go from there?****

** **Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight.****

* * *

><p><em>She parked not too far from me, but she hadn't noticed me standing here yet, staring at her. I wondered what she would do when she did? Blush and walk away? That was my first guess. But maybe she would stare back. Maybe she would come to talk to me.<em>

_I took a deep breath, filling my lungs hopefully, just in case._

_She got out of the truck with care, testing the slick ground before she put her weight on it. She didn't look up, and that frustrated me. Maybe I would go talk to her…_

_No, that would be wrong._

_Instead of turning toward the school, she made her way to the rear of her truck, clinging to the side of the truck bed in a droll way, not trusting her footing, It made me smile, and I felt Alice's eyes on my face. I didn't __listen to whatever this made her think - I was having too much fun watching the girl check her snow chains. She actually looked in some danger of falling, the way her feet were sliding around. No one else was having trouble - had she parked in the worst of the ice?_

_She paused there, staring down with a strange expression on her face. It was… tender? As if something about the tire was making her…_emotional_?_

_Again, the curiosity ached like a thirst. It was if I had to know what she thinking - as if nothing else mattered._

_I would go talk to her. She looked like she could use a hand anyway, at least until she was off the slick pavement. Of course, I couldn't offer her that, could I? I hesitated, torn. As adverse as she seemed to be to snow, she would hardly welcome the touch of my cold white hand. I should have worn gloves -_

_"NO!" Alice gasped aloud._

_Instantly, I scanned her thoughts, guessing at first that I had made a poor choice and she saw me doing something inexcusable. But it had nothing to do with me at all._

_Tyler Crowley had chosen to take the turn into the parking lot at an injudicious speed. This choice would send him skidding across a patch of ice…_

_The vision came just half a second before the reality. Tyler's van rounded the corner as I was still watching the conclusion that had pulled the horrified gasp through Alice's lips._

_No, this vision had nothing to do with me, and yet it had everything to do with me, because Tyler's van - the tires right now hitting the ice at the worst possible angle - was going to spin across the lot and crush the girl who had become the uninvited focal point of my world._

_Even without Alice's foresight it would have been simple enough to read the trajectory of the vehicle, flying out of Tyler's control._

_The girl, standing in the exactly wrong place at the back of her truck, looked up, bewildered by the sound of screeching tires. She looked straight into my horror-struck eyes, and then turned to watch her approaching death._

Not her!_ The words shouted in my head as if they belonged to someone else. _But I couldn't bring myself to move from the place where I had planted my feet, watching her with horror-struck eyes.

I froze where I stood. My instinct was to run across the lot and slam the van back, but my feet were frozen and I couldn't even move one centimeter as the van skidded into Bella. But as the van hit her foot and hip, crushing the foot but the hip breaking in one spot, instantly, she screamed out in torment, knocking her one step to the side then falling on the ground, twisting and closing her eyes, but the van kept going towards her.

It slammed into her back, pushing her face into the side of truck bed, causing scrapes to mar her clear skin. I forced myself not to breathe as I heard the crunch of her ribs against the tires and snow chains, flinching as I heard the sound of her skin opening against the thin chains, blood pouring out. The other side of the van, slammed against her legs, that were twisted unnaturally by the front tires of her truck, her back still pressed against the van, unable to move it, with her chest pressed against the tires of her truck.

As I saw all this, I realized you had to be standing on the side to see all this, and we were the only ones over here, and nobody else saw what was happening to her. After a moment, I couldn't bear it anymore.

I flung myself across the lot, moving too fast for the humans to see me. I threw myself in between the truck and van, feeling her delicious blood splatter against my face, but I continued not to breath. I let out an unnecessary grunt as I shoved the van away from her in a blur. I began pushing it with all Of the strength I could muster. For a moment, Bella looked at me, but I was moving so fast I doubt she could see me. I felt more blood hit me, in the chest. Then I realized, I had only knocked it off her legs. I reached across, and pushed it away from Bella's body, pressed flat against the truck, unable to move.

As the van fell away from her, the windows shattered, the glass flying down on us, sliding off of me and landing on the floor, but it cut through Bella's delicate skin, causing more of her tantalizing blood to seep out. I looked away for a moment, unwillingly, to see her blood dotted on my clothes. I also felt it on my face, my lips. I kept my lungs frozen and refused to breath and I held my tongue down with my teeth to stop myself from running it over my lips.

It had been less than a second since the glass had broken, but a surprising popping sound came from Bella. I couldn't identify it. But before I knew it, Bella's bloody form was on top of me.

She was frozen, not moving. Only the pounding beat of her heart and the quick, deep, and shaky breaths she took were making her move. I felt her blood seep through my shirt from her ribs, bleeding profusely, and I also felt it on my legs, from where she had broken hers. I felt the hunger rile up in me like never before and I held myself in place, wanting to taste her blood so much, worse than the day in the biology room. All I had to do was flick my tongue out and just taste...

No. I couldn't be thinking like that.

As I focused on Bella's face, her neck craned slightly, trying to see me. But then I realized, she had fallen this way and made no attempt to move. Her shoulders were moving slightly and I heard low breaths hitch. She was crying.

Before I could even attempt to comfort her, she whispered "Please, get me off of you." Her voice sounded terrified.

I gently grabbed her by her waist, trying to avoid her pelvis, which looked twisted, too, so I grabbed the area where her navel should be, and lifted her off of me. I set her at an angle so she could try to sit up, but she simply felt to the pavement. Was she frozen from the trauma?

"Thank you," she whispered, while looking around her and I joined her. Both cars were covered in Bella's blood. She had lost so much. She needed a hospital, and the EMTs were nowhere to be seen. But in the distance, a couple of miles away, I heard sirens. But that was with my extended hearing.

Bella looked to me, her eyes moving down to see my clothes. I looked again, and my entire wardrobe was drenched. From right beneath my shoulder, to a couple of inches above my ankles. She gasped, trying to move her neck to see herself. She let out a small, low cry. As she did this, I fully examined her body.

Her ribs were sunken into her torso, cracked completely all the way down, and I could see that because her bones were pressed against her skin, which was soaked in blood, making her clothes stick to her. The fabulous blood was dripping from her, making a small pool around her. Her hips were lifted in one spot, while the other was flat against the ground. Both of her feet were crushed, and her legs were broken in the shins, but they were twisted unnaturally. How could this be?

Before I could begin thinking, she was trying to move, her hips raising slightly, but she still gasped, falling to the ground. I stared at her, unable to breath or move. As one side of her hip hit the ground, she yelped unexpectedly. I sunk back into her truck, denting it probably with my shoulders. I couldn't see this. I heard her begin to sob quietly. She had to be in so much pain, and all I could do was sit here and be the helpless vampire I was. And she was so delicate and frail.

I heard movement and I flashed my eyes to her. She had rolled over onto her side, but her hips, raised into the air at a slant on one side, digging into the ground on the other, made her twist and her legs hadn't even moved. Slowly, her agonized eyes looked up at me in confusion. She didn't know why her body was doing this either. But slowly, what might have happened dawned upon me.

I reached out to her wrists slowly, pulling her up next to me in a sitting position. It looked like she needed my help to sit up straight. I pressed my knuckles against her lower spine quickly but gently, so her back was against it, angling out. I felt something wet there, more blood.

I pulled my hand back seeing the new blood that had come from the wound, still bleeding, along with the rest of her. But as soon I pulled my fist away, she slumped forward to pavement, her hips, not able to hold her against her knees, stopped working and she landed on her stomach, and she let out a scream.

As I'd guessed, her spine had broken.

When she hit the ground, I gasped, breathing through my nose and mouth, and I regretted it. Her intoxicating scent was everywhere. I made myself not breath again and pushed myself deeper into the car, grabbing the pavement, my fingers breaking through the asphalt and grabbing the old soil beneath. I forced myself to stay there. I wanted her so badly, but I truly didn't want to kill her. She was so unique, so full of secrets. So full of life.

As I stared at her limp figure, I cancelled out that last statement. No, I couldn't kill this human. She meant too much to me.

Before I could question myself, I realized Bella needed serious medical attention. Her spine was _broken_. And it seemed she was paralyzed in her legs, since she had rolled earlier with her shoulders, while her legs stayed in place. As I looked at her arms, I saw one was broken too, from being pushed up against the truck in a ninety-degree angle. Maybe that was why she couldn't move her arms earlier, but only her shoulders. Or she was distracted by the pain.

I crawled over to her slowly, my knees dragging in the blood, and flinching, and I lifted her up, my limp body dangling in my arms, still screaming. I managed to get out of the cars, which people were trying to push the cars apart and see in, but from where we were, you could see nothing. I only managed to get out inconspicuously by bending Tyler's grill back, creating a walk way. Everyone gasped as they saw Bella in my arms and the blood dripping out of her, onto my clothes. I no longer held my breath, but I was still denying the thirst. But, strangely, her blood didn't seem to be as irresistible as before. How was that possible?

"Where's the ambulance?" I gasped, staring at Alice across the lot, who had a bewildered expression. I looked from her and saw that the ambulance was nowhere to be found.

"It's coming!" A few people shouted. All of the student body was basically out here, the teachers too. But I did notice Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie gone. Good. They couldn't be near her like this. Especially not Jasper. "What happened to her?"

"I need to get her on a flat surface. The van broke her spine," I said, furiously walking at a human pace.

The students gasped. I looked to see Angela Weber's tear-stained face, but her hand was motioning me forward. I followed her to somebody's truck bed. I laid Bella down on it, her screaming not dulling one bit.

Her screams were tormenting me like I was being burned alive. Why was this? She was just some human who had wonderful blood and very bad luck.

But then I realized these words weren't true.

I had become fascinated with her in just a few days, despite her scent. Her silent mind had so many secrets.

When I had talked to her the day before, I had been so curious about her past. Her mind told me nothing and she had to speak the words.

Now, as she laid crumpled beneath me, I realized I would never hear her speak again if she did not survive. I would never see her blush, taunting me while completely unaware, again. I could never see her humanness again.

As I stood there, I realized something. I would be incomplete without her.

She had taken such a toll on my life so quickly, while no human has ever done that. Her scent and silent mind drew me in, and I had become completely attached. Like never before had I been attached like this.

When Carlisle changed me, I had become attached to him and he had become a father-figure to me. Same with my siblings...but this...this was something different.

Same as before, the truth dawned on me.

I was in love with Isabella Swan.

The reason I had thought_ Not her!_ before was because I couldn't bear to lose her. I would go mad.

As I came to this conclusion, I stared at this situation with new eyes. Her body next to me in the bed of the truck, so broken and crumpled, made me begin to shake with tearless sobs. And I couldn't do anything about this. I was going to lose her.

I leaned down and hoped that she could hear me through her screams. "I'm so sorry, Bella, that I didn't save you in time. Please forgive me. I deserve it though if you decide not to." I froze for one second. Could she forgive me? Of course not. If I had jumped a few seconds earlier, she would maybe have minor injuries. Not a broken spine. "On second thought, don't forgive me. Let me wallow in my despair, but I'm still so sorry, Bella."

She continued screaming, but she surprised me by breaking off and whispering. "I forgive you, Edward." I stopped my labored breathing, trying not to temp myself with her spilt blood-I had tried to drown in it though, its horrific beauty. But it meant she was alive, and I didn't care how much I wanted her as a meal. I couldn't do that to her. I wouldn't do that to her - and wondered how she knew it was me. She seemed to be lost in her pain, how could she hear my voice. "Please, stay with me. Promise me."

Her whispered sounded so… terrified. I couldn't deny her request at all anyways, but her voice made me want to agree to this promise even more.

"I promise," I replied back in her ear. I sounded pitifully frail, and I didn't even care.

Once that sunk in for her, her shoulders moved, she was probably cringing, but she couldn't complete the move. She then fell silent. I assumed she had passed out from the pain.

I heard sirens behind me and I realized that the ambulance had arrived. Out of nowhere, a group of men and women were carrying a gurney. Two men picked up Bella gingerly and set her down on the gurney and strapped her in. She abruptly turned rigid.

"Watch out. I'm pretty sure all of her ribs are broken," I said to the paramedics who were rushing around Bella. I recognized one. Brett Warner.

"Edward? I didn't expect you to be here. Do you know any other damages?"

"I was in the crash with her, but -" A looked down at the beautiful girl on the gurney, covered in blood. "She got all the damage. Her right arm is broken, both feet crushed, shins broken, all ribs broken, I think her hip is misplaced and…"

The paramedics looked up at me anxiously. They could see the damage, but with her legs strapped in, they couldn't tell her legs couldn't move at all.

"Her spine. I'm pretty sure it broke about right here." I pointed to the spot where it looked broken at. "I'm also pretty sure she paralyzed from the pelvis down."

The paramedics gasped and all of them muttered "Why didn't I see it?" or something along those lines.

I turned to Brett. "I promised her I wouldn't leave her. Can I come with you guys? I'm not harmed at all, but I promised her." I was ready to beg if he said no. I locked my gaze of Bella being put into the ambulance.

_Oh God, is this his girlfriend or something? I can see the way he's looking at her. It's so sad. Her spine. I gotta check that out…_ Brett's thoughts interrupted me watching Bella. I was trying to block out other thoughts, but since his involved Bella's, I had listened. But after a moment, he nodded and I sighed in relief, taking in Bella's blood, already seeping over the gurney. She was going to need more blood

"Mathers! Get the boy over here! Now!" Brett yelled. The woman presumed as Mathers, rolled Tyler over here. He had cuts all over his forehead and cheek and I could see bruises on his forearms as he had trying to stop the steering wheel, and when he slammed down on the steering wheel when he ran into Bella. I saw it from his point of view through his thoughts.

_Shitty-ass van! Stop! Am I gonna wreck? Oh no, I am. Is that… the new girl, Bella? Shit!_ I saw him as his van refused to stop and ran over Bella's foot. She fell on the ground, but he didn't look her way again until the van had started grinding her against the truck, making dents. He heard Bella's scream. After I shoved the van away, I felt what he felt through his thoughts as the glass fell from his windshield onto him, creating the slices on his face. He even heard the loud popping noise that I hadn't been able to place before and now I finally got it. It had been Bella's spine, breaking after so much damage, and then her falling on me with no way to support herself.

I stopped listening there. I didn't want to experience those events ever again.

I climbed into the vehicle and sat beside Bella, but Brett was working over her, giving her tourniquets to stop the bleeding.

"Brett? Why is this guy in here?" A man also working over Bella said.

"He promised he'd stay with her. He was in the car accident, too."

"Then why isn't he hurt?" The man looked at me.

_Not even a scratch. Makes no sense. That van annihilated the girl and walks away untouched. Freaky._ This guy must have been new. He didn't know that I was Carlisle's son either.

"Another reason I'm going along with you guys is because I need to speak to my father."

"Who's your father?" The man, whose name was Adam, asked.

"Dr. Cullen." I did actually have to talk to Carlisle, and it was enough to get the new guy off my back.

I looked away from Adam, to Bella. Her wounds were starting to bleed less, but only infinitesimally . But I could tell she had lost too much blood. She needed transfusions. Fast.

As we drove through the town's morning traffic, not very much, I must say, we skimmed through quickly, playing the sirens and such.

Bella had began to whimper. They were low, muffled sobs. I would have reached for her hand if it wasn't being examined.

As I stared down at Bella, I saw how weak she looked. Her skin had lost its creamy tone and was now waxy, and her eyes had grown droopy in a matter of a few minutes. I wanted so badly to run my fingers over her cheek, but I would break her even more with my touch and she would resent me.

About five minutes later, we were running in the hospital doors, pushing Bella. Her heart had begun to beat faster.

As they turned to put Bella in the ER, I said I'd be right back and ran to get Carlisle.

As soon as I ran in the door, he saw my bloody clothes. His eyes widened. "Edward… you didn't."

I shook my head. "Bella's been in a car accident. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. She broke her ribs, arm, legs, foot, I'm pretty sure her hip is misplaced but those injuries aren't as bad as the main one. The car broke her spine, Carlisle."

He was speechless, so I continued. "And here's why I'm covered in her blood. When I got to her, her blood was being splattered from being pressed down and then when her spine actually broke, she collapsed on top of me, because she couldn't hold herself up. She bled this onto me."

He nodded, moving again.

"Carlisle… after today the accident, I realized something. When I saw her so broken and weak, I figured out that I'm in love with her." I might as well get to the point.

Carlisle froze again.

"And so it's killing me to be here right now, because I made a promise to her that I would stay with her. Now, can you come do the surgeries? Fast?"

He nodded, and as he walked out, he said to me, trailing behind him, "You've had an eventful day, Edward."

"Yes. Yes, I have."

As we ran to the ER, at a human pace, I became even more anxious. I needed to see her.

Carlisle stopped by the door. "Edward, please go sit in the waiting room. I'm going to have to operate on her."

I nodded and sulked back to the waiting room, sitting down and putting my face in my hands and my elbows on my knees.

I saw my face in others minds. They took in my bloody clothes and skin. I pulled back my hands to see the blood from my face smudged on my rock hard flesh. I dropped my head into my hands again.

"Hey, dude, you okay?" Some teenager asked somebody. It took me a moment to figure out he was talking to me.

"Fine," I said harshly. I didn't want to talk to anybody.

"You don't look fine. What happened to you?"

I turned and saw the boy who was talking to me. He had sandy hair and a tan. He was most definitely not from around here.

"I was in a car accident. Before you jump to conclusions, this isn't my blood. It belongs to the girl who actually got hit."

He stared at me, waiting to continue.

"She was standing by her truck and then a van ran into her. I tried helping, and if I hadn't, she'd probably be dead, but I'm pretty sure she's paralyzed now." I finished abruptly.

"Oh, sorry man." He said before looking away from me.

I sat in that chair for hours. Waiting.

I did not listen Carlisle's thoughts or the surgery. I couldn't bear seeing her, laying there, crumpled again. She was naked on the table also, the only way to get to her injuries. I didn't want to disrespect her privacy.

A couple of hours into the surgery, I saw Alice, Emmett, and Esme come in. Jasper was at the house, unable to come to the hospital due to the constant spilling of blood. And according to Emmett's thoughts, Rosalie was too angry at me for 'exposing' us to save a worthless human. She was so vain, it made me want to snap her neck, but I stopped the decision before Alice could see.

"Hi," I said, dropping my face to my hands again. I heard them shuffle over to me. Esme began rubbing my back soothingly, Emmett patted me on the shoulder, and Alice leaned over and gave me a hug.

_So, Edward, I saw your little decision to love Bella. And now, she's everywhere in your future. I told the others_, Alice's thought surprised me. Bella was everywhere in my future. Did that mean she was going to be okay? In Alice's mind, I saw Bella laying on her hospital bed, the back propped up to keep Bella sitting. She had wires sticking into her in all different places. Some disappeared behind her back.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, looking at Alice. She began clouding her thoughts. I froze. This wasn't a good sign. The image didn't show very much promise.

"The surgery will go well, but Bella's has too many injuries. She will be in here for a while. The first thing that will heal is her hip, because she only displaced it, then her right foot will heal. I'm not sure about her other injuries."

"You can't see if she's paralyzed?" I whispered. She shook her head no. "It's most likely. In the images I've been getting, she's always in the bed, flat against the mattress. But I never see her walking, so it's likely. But, I don't know why I can't get an absolute answer. It's making me so confused." She slumped down into the plastic chair beside me.

_So… Eddie likes the human girl who made him run away to Denali. That's just… weird. And now she got hit by a car… weirder_, Emmett's thoughts began to annoy me. I skipped out of his head, and listened upstairs for the first time in a few hours. This surgery was taking longer than expected.

_The sedative should wear off soon. I just need to set her right shin, _in Carlisle's mind, he leaned forward and grabbed her calf, with all of the doctors out of the room, he set it as gently as possible. She had no answering whimper, like most patients had when setting a bone.

_There. We should get her to her room. And I should get Edward..._ In his mind, I saw my face from earlier, my face with drops of blood on it. _He's going to be so relieved. It's a miracle she survived…_

Even though I knew from Alice she would live, I _was_ extremely relieved.

I sighed loudly, and Emmett, Esme, and Alice gave me questioning looks.

"You were right, Alice. She's going to survive. The surgery went well according to Carlisle."

_We're going to have to keep her out for a while, and put her on more sedative meds_, Carlisle thought to himself. _I wonder how long… Edward?_ He called out to me, trying to get my attention even though he already had it. _We're going to keep her out for a while._

"Okay," I said, knowing he could hear me. "Just make sure she wakes up at one point."


End file.
